


The Vow

by APA0927



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APA0927/pseuds/APA0927
Summary: Robin and Regina are going through a divorce and an accident happened, will it change something to their marriage? Outlaw Queen AU one shot





	The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I started importing my stories from Fanfiction.net to this site.   
> Hope you'll like them!   
> All mistakes are mine. I have no beta, sorry :(  
> Please let me know what you guys think of the story or if you have prompts :) 
> 
> xoxo

April 16, 2017

It was a sunny day but not really warm. It's the perfect weather. The perfect weather for the start of something new, she thought.

She left the comfort of their, no scratch that, her soft and fluffy bed. She she went to the closet and picked an attire appropriate for the event that will happen that day. She picked a body hugging gray dress the stops just above her knee and blazer of the same shade. After picking her clothes, she went to the bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath, she dressed herself and put on some make up to make her look more presentable. She went downstairs to prepare her breakfast.

While eating her breakfast alone, something bothered her. It was the silence. The silence that was deafening. That household that was buzzing with laughter and talks every morning just a year ago. It all changed quickly. It felt like a blink of an eye when it happened. She brushed off her thoughts and just said to herself that it was for the best, her decision was for the best. She continued with her breakfast and when she's done with it, she cleaned it and left the house. But before going inside the car, she looked back at the house and thought, that would be the last that she'll call it  _theirs_ , everything in there, everything  _they_ worked hard for, everything  _they_  built over the years, after today it will be just  _his or hers,_ no more his  _and_ hers, just their daughter. And she went inside of her car and went to her destination.

...

His alarm rang at exactly 7 in the morning. He quickly opened his eyes and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower, he needs to be awake, he had a hard time sleeping the night before. A lot of things where running in his pretty head, a lot of what ifs, a lot of what could have been, but he willed himself to thinking that what will tomorrow morning is the best, that after a long time, he could make her happy again. He went out of the bathroom and dressed himself in a forest green button down shirt and paired it black slacks and black leather shoes. After dressing up, he went to he went to the other room and woke up  _their_ daughter.

"Hey sweetheart, wake up. It's almost eight, you'll be late for school." He said to their daughter but the response he got was a groan. So he decided to do the she told him that she hates but he knew that she secretly liked it. He tickled her until her eyes opened and sat up.

"Stop dad! I'm awake. I'll get ready now so leave. Oh, and I want some pancakes." She said.

"Alright, I'll make you your pancakes but be quick, okay? I need to be there for at exactly 9." He informed her and she just nodded, she understood where he needed to be that morning, she's already 18 and she's smart enough to know things and mature enough to understand the things that was going on in their little  _family_.

Family.

Will she be able to call her family, family after this morning? She wondered. She brushed her thoughts and went to her bathroom to get ready for the day. When she went out, the apartment smelt like pancakes and coffee. She thanked the God for giving her parents that know how to cook. She went to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools as her dad placed a stack of pancakes in front of her. They both devoured the food and just thirty minutes before 9, they left the building and headed to her school.

While on the road, Robin talked to her daughter, more like reminded her, "Sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what happens today, I will always love you, I will always support you."

"I know that dad. I know why you and mom have to do this. I understand. It just sucks, but I understand." She said, half smiling to her dad.

Just after 10 minutes, they arrived in her school. She kissed her dad on his cheek and went out of the car and towards the entrance of the school. He had almost 20 minutes to go there, perfect time, he thought. He did not want to be there earlier than the schedule and did not want to be late either. He'll make there just in time.

Hope stopped on her tracks when heard it. A loud bang, she heard a collision of steels and glasses breaking. She looked, a mass of people was starting build up around the area where she heard the bang came from. She felt the urged to run towards them and see what was going on. She battled through the people surrounding the scene, when she reached the inner part, she froze.

It was his dad car, and his dad was inside. She ran towards the car, not caring if it was too dangerous.

"Dad! Dad! Can you hear me?" She asked when she calmed down a bit. But her dad only groaned.

She picked up her from from her bag and immediately dialed 911 to inform about the accident. The operator said they'll be there immediately. She hang up the phone and talked to her dad again, "Dad, please stay awake. Rescue to come any minute now. Please, fight. I cannot lose you."

Hope was crying the whole time. After 5 minutes, the rescue came. They immediately inspect the area, the damage, and the people involved. Robin's BMW was hit by an SUV from the back. Robin couldn't move. His legs were stuck and his head was bleeding. The driver of the SUV was severely injured as well.

After 10 minutes, the rescue unit successfuunitremoved Robin's body from his car and was placed in stretcher but before he was taken to the hospital, he talked to Hope first.

"Sweetheart, stop crying. I will be fine. I will fight, okay? I need you to do something, for sure your mom is waiting for me there already, get the brown envelope from the back of the car, give it your mom, make sure that she'll read whatever is in the envelope. I love you baby." He said.

'Okay dad. Please fight okay? I cannot lose you permanently. I love you to daddy." She said and kissed her dad's cheek. She ran towards the BMW and quickly getting the envelope went to her destination.

...

Regina was sitting in a comfortable office chair, she wasn't feeling comfortable. She was getting anxious every minute that had passed. It was already fifteen minutes after nine and still no Robin in there. She just wanted to get over this mess and have a fresh start.

The huge wooden doors opened loudly. Before turning around, she prayed that it was Robin and when she turned around, she was shocked to see who it was.

Hope.

Their daughter, covered in blood and holding a brown envelope. She ran towards her mom and hugged her tightly, seeking comfort. The policemen were trying to pull away Hope from Regina.

"Stop!" She said a little loudly to the policemen and they stopped.

"Miss Locksley, I'm gonna have to ask you to take a seat or go out while we wait for Mr. Locksley." The judge said.

"I'm Judge Lucas, but my dad cannot come today." She informed the judge and she and Regina got confused.

"Why? Where is your dad? Why are you covered in blood? Shouldn't you be in your school?" Regina bombarded her with questions.

"Mom, I was with dad this morning, he dropped me off just outside the school and he...his car...his was hit a speeding SUV. He's in the hospital right now." Hope informed her mother and quickly hugged her daughter. She must be devastated, Regina thought. Regina knew that Robin was a good father and Hope really love her dad.

Hope pulled away and handed the brown envelope to her mom. Regina took it and opened it. When it was open, she got the papers and saw that it was the divorce papers, he signed it already but along with it was some clauses of his demands, not very long. In the papers, he stated that she could have the house, everything in there, giving her her portion in the joint bank account, he also stated that his portion could go to Hope's college fund, he'd written that he wanted to have at least 3 days with Hope each week, and the last condition was to read the two folded papers that came along the divorce paper, instructing her to read first the old looking and smelling paper then the other one.

Regina looked into the envelope again and saw two different papers, one looked and smelt old and the other one looked and smelt new. She opened and read the old one first, as instructed in the papers. When she opened the letter, her heart skipped a beat but recovered and began reading.

_"Milady, I want to start this by saying that everyday and every night, I'm thanking the Lord above for giving you to me. If you're going to ask me six or seven years ago if I see myself marrying someone, settling down, I'd probably say no but when you came to my life, everything has changed. You made me a better man. You made me believe in love again, you brought me closer to the Lord, and you gave me the best years of my life so far. I knew when I saw you that I want to pursue you, but when I talked to you, I realized that I will do everything with my will to make you mine. Our relationship is not perfect, we had a lot of fights, we even almost broke up but I'm thankful for those moments because they made our relationship stronger and it made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Regina, I can't promise to you that our relationship after this day will sail smoothly, I know that God will throw some rocks, small and big, but I can promise to you that I will be there with you to pass through those rocks. I promise to you I will do everything to make you happy, to make you feel loved everyday even to the days we'll have a fights. Today, I vow to you my love, trust, faith, and honesty. I will be with you in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part. I love you, my Queen."_

After reading the letter, Regina realized that it was Robin's hand written vow to her when they got married 20 years ago. Has it been that long, she asked herself. It was the first and last time she heard those words but he never failed to tell her that he loves her every single day after their wedding, even when they fought. The vow sparked an internal battle between between her mind and her heart. She fought a tear to roll down from her eyes and began reading the second letter.

_"April 17, 2017_

_Good day, Regina! I know that by the time you're reading this, you've read my vow to you already. For months, I begged you to make our marriage work, told you that this divorce is bullshit, but then, when I saw my vow to you when I was getting my stuff from our closet, I read it and saw that I vowed to you that I will make you happy and feel loved everyday, that's when I realized that if your happiness lies on this divorce, then I shall give to you because I love you, because I want to stay true to my vow to you even if it kills me by doing that. If your happiness lies on the freedom that this divorce will give to you, then I am willingly giving it to you. I just want you to know that I will always love you, that I will always care you and I am sorry for things I did you to you, to our family, to our marriage._

_By the way, Happy 27th anniversary. I don't know if you remember, but today marks the 27th year when I first saw you. You were wearing black body hugging dress with your curls that looked perfectly on you. You were with your friends, having a lovely time, you looked so carefree. I wish that when you received your freedom from me, you'll go back to that, being carefree. Have a fresh start. I just want you to be happy with whoever you want. I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, someone to punch that future guy for you when he hurts. We may be ending our marriage, but I will always be a friend to you. Take care, my love._

_Love,_

_Robin"_

By the time Regina finished reading the last letter, her heart was already aching. Her mind was tired. She was feeling so many emotions. The battle was getting bloodier, she did not know what to do. She looked to judge Lucas who was also looking at her and waiting for her to say something.

"Judge, is it fine to postpone this for a while?" She asked.

"Alright, come back after 30 days, make sure that your decision is final." Judge Lucas said and called for the next case.

Regina looked to her daughter, and asked "Where did they bring your dad?"

"They brought him to Saint Claire General Hospital." Hope informed Regina.

"Okay, let's go." Regina said and grabbed her daughter. They drove there as fast she can and made it after 20 minutes.

In the emergency room, talked to a nurse and asked her, "Is there a Robin Locksley here?"

"Who are you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his wife. So, is there Robin Locksley here?" She said, showing her ID with Regina Mills-Locksley written.

The nurse trusted her and said, "He's in the operating room right now. Our best doctors were attending to him, don't worry." The nurse gave them a sympathetic smile and Regina thanked the nurse. They headed to the area where the OR was placed, waited there for several hours. Regina was trying to be strong because her daughter was a total wreck. Hope was crying so much, it all sank to her, everything that had happened that morning when they reached the hospital. She couldn't stop crying so Regina hugged her and told her that her dad is a fighter, a car crash will not kill him, he's strong.

Regina realized that while comforting Hope, she was also comforting herself. She knew that he's a fighter. They had so many fights in the past the showed Robin's resilience. He knew when to make a stand and when to surrender, definitely not now, she thought. All the thoughts of their divorce was already pushed back into her mind and all the she could think about was her heartbroken daughter and the life of her  _husband._

After almost 4 hours of waiting, the doctor left the emergency room. Regina's heart was pounding. She was praying that the news that the doctor will deliver is a good one.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Whale, I'm the head surgeon that attended to Mr. Locksley, are you his family?" Dr. Whale asked. The mother-daughter tandem just nodded, they could not form any word at that moment, all they could think about was Robin.

"I just want to say that he's safe for now." He said and Regina and Hope felt relieve after hearing those words, and he continued, "He received a massive injury. He had some broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured skull, and lost a lot of blood. We put him to a temporary coma to let the wounds and broken bones heal faster, he'll wake up most probably tomorrow. After that, I want him to stay here for a some days more to keep an eye on him. I'll be honest with you, his recovery will not be fast, it will be painful, but I hope that you'll be there with him through it all. He'll be needing all the support. And don't be shocked if there will be changes in his attitude as well. It's normal for this type of accidents for the patients to angry at times, because they might be feeling a little helpless. Just be patient with him. You can see him when he's settled in his room." Doctor Whale explained everything to them, they understood everything he said and after 30 minutes, they were allowed to go inside his room.

There he was. Her husband that she almost divorced that morning, laying on the bed, looking lifeless. That was far from Robin that she knew. Her Robin was full of life, always making people happy, always making sure that people were in his life were smiling and laughing, always taking care of him, sacrificing things just to give them what they needed and wanted.

Hope was still sobbing and in shock even after the operation and Robin was settled in his room. Regina called Hope's godparents, Emma and Killian to fetch her and let her stay with them for the rest of the day, whilst Regina stays in the hospital with Robin.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, daddy will be alright. We will help him. Okay? Your godparents are one their way here, go home with them, clean up and rest. Tomorrow, you can go back here. I'll call your school and inform them of what happened." Regina said that while rubbing her daughter's back who was clearly having difficulty in breathing due to crying so much.

After 10 minutes, Emma and Killian knocked on the door of the room the opened it. Hope immediately ran towards Emma and hugged her whilst Killian hugged Regina. Killian sensed that the two women needed to talk to he offered to bring Hope to the cafeteria to eat and the women thanked him. When Hope and Killian left the room Emma asked, "How are you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm feeling a lot of emotions right now, they are very conflicting. We were about to get divorced this morning and then he's here." Regina said and new batch of tears were threatening to drop.

"What are you going to do after this? Will you postpone or drop the case?" Emma asked, secretly hoping that Regina will just drop the case because she knew that deep inside, she still loves Robin. She was just stubborn to recognize it.

"The judge gave us another 30 days to fix this but in between the 30 days, I don't know what I will do. The doctor said that we should be with him every step of the way towards his recovery, but I don't know if I could live with him again. But I don't know why, when I heard from Hope that Robin got into an accident, I felt my heart pounding heavily inside my chest, I wanted to cry so loud but I don't know if that's the right to do. It's I who wanted to get divorced from him." She confessed.

"Why didn't you?" Emma asked again.

"Because...I did not want to give our daughter a false hope that because of this accident, Robin and I will get together again. I don't want to subject our daughter to that, I don't want to disappoint her." She said.

After hearing Regina's confessions, Emma pulled her best friend into a tight hug and said, "Regina I've known you since high school, I know you're smart, I know you're wise but I also know that you are hard-headed and stubborn. Just this time, let your heart speak to you. I know deep inside you, you already know the answer to my questions. Life is all about taking risks, Regina. I know you are strong enough to get through this. Killian, me, and Henry will be here with you, Hope and Robin, no matter what your decision will be."

Regina thanked God that she has a friend like Emma who was willing to give all the support she could give to help a friend. After 20 minutes, Killian and Hope went back to the room with a brown paper bag.

"It's for you Regina. For sure, you haven't eaten yet. Eat up. We'll take care of this girl." Killian said and they said their goodbyes to Regina and informed her that they will bring Hope back there tomorrow knowing that Robin will not be allowed to go home for several days. When they left, Regina ate the food that Killian bought but didn't not finish it. She could not bring herself to eat due to the stress she was feeling.

Regina did not realize that she fell asleep while sitting on a chair beside Robin. When she was waking up, she felt someone stroking her hair. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the hospital room's bright white lighting and when she raised her head from the bed, she saw Robin. He was the one stroking her hair, and she panicked.

"How long have you been awake? Did the doctors came here already? Do you feel any pain?" She bombarded him with questions.

"Regina, relax. I've been awake for the past two hours. A doctor and a nurse came here already to check on me and they said that I will have another round of examinations tonight. And yes, I feel some pain but they are tolerable and the doctor said that it's just normal, the pain meds are wearing off." He explained. She just nodded and looked down to her watch to check how long had she been sleeping. When she saw the time, she realized that she'd been asleep for a whole eight hours. She must be really exhausted, she thought.

"Robin, I'll just go out. I'll talk to Hope and inform her that you're already awake. For sure she'll be glad." She said and he just smiled and nodded to her.

So she left the room and called her daughter.

"Hello? Sweetheart, I have a good news to you. Your dad is already awake."

"Oh, thank You Lord! Can I go there now, mom?"

"Tomorrow, baby. I'll ask Emma and Killian to bring you here first thing in the morning, alright?"

"Okay, mom." She agreed but a hint of disappointment was evident to her voice.

"You sleep now, okay? Goodnight baby."

When she went back inside the room, Robin was just there and waiting for her to come back.

"How was it?" He asked.

"She's very glad. She wanted to come but I told her she can come here tomorrow morning and she was disappointed."

"Oh poor baby girl."

And then, silence, A very awkward silence. They didn't know what to say with each other. That day had been difficult for them. They almost got divorced and then his terrible accident. He almost died, for Christ sake, Regina thought and she felt guilty for that. As for Robin, he was thinking if they were already divorced or did she postponed it that's why she was still there beside him, why would she be there anyway, he was sure that Regina did not want anything from him anymore and she was confusing him. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he finally break it and spoke, "Regina, I'm sorry. I'm so confused right now. Why are you here? Is marriage already done?"

"Honestly, this morning, before going to the court, I was so sure that I don't wanna be married to you. But then Hope went to the court instead of you and handed me your divorce papers, and then you asked me to read those God damn letters and they confused me, they made me question my decisions and then Hope told us that you were in an accident. I asked Judge Lucas to postpone the hearing and we went here. That's when I realized that I don't want to end our marriage with you dying." She said while tears was running down her face.

"I'm sorry Regina. I did not mean to worry you or to conflict your mind with your decisions. I just wanted to tell you how I feel and I know that you did not want to talk to me so I wrote them down. We can proceed to hearing as soon as I get out of this building." He said.

"No, Robin. You have to heal first, and then we'll talk. Because honestly, right now, I don't know if I still want to end our marriage." She confessed

"Regina, please, I didn't mean for you to change your mind. If you're changing your mind because of my accident, because you pity me, don't. I don't want you to resent yourself or me for making a huge decision out of pity." He said.

"Okay. We have 30 days to think about it. Judge Lucas gave us 30 days before the hearing starts again." She informed him and he just nodded.

When they were done talking, they fell into a comfortable silence, feeling like a big load was lifted from their shoulders, and they drifted back to sleep. When the morning came, Regina heard someone knocking on the other side of the door and when she opened it, she saw her daughter with her godparents holding different shaped of balloons and food. She let them in, and when Robin heard the commotion, he opened his eyes and saw his daughter.

"Hello sweetheart." He greeted her.

"Daddy, I'm so happy you're awake. You scared me to death. Don't do that ever again. I can't lose you." She said and tear rolled down her face.

Robin's heart clenched when he saw the worry in his daughter's face, and he spoke "I'm sorry baby girl. I did not mean to scare you. You will not lose me, do you understand? Never." ANd his daughter nodded with understanding.

Regina was watching the interaction between her husband and and her daughter and she felt a tug in her heart. Oh how she missed them, their family. What has she done, Regina asked herself. She walked out of the room, afraid that the people inside might see her crying and she haas no explanation.

She didn't know that Emma noticed that she left and went after her. Regina felt someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. It was her best friend, Emma.

"Why did you leave and why are you crying? Don't you dare lie to me Regina. You know I'm a human lie detector." She asked firmly, determined to get the most honest answer from her friend.

"Emma, I'm such a horrible wife and mother. It hurts me to see them interact that way. Hope knows that I was the one who filed for our divorce and I know that she understands but she's not like that with me anymore since the divorce started. I miss my family. I miss my daughter. I miss my husband. What Have I done, Emma? I was so selfish for asking Robin that divorce. I know I don't have the right to feel this way because I was the one who let go. I'm such a terrible person Emma." She confessed. Emma was shocked with her friend's confession, she did not know what to say she just pulled her friend into a tight hug while rubbing her back for comfort. For good five minutes, Emma just hugged her and after that she said, "Let's go back. For sure they are looking for us. And Regina, you are not a terrible person. But if you're going to call off the divorce, make sure it's your final decision."

They walked back to the Robin's room, and when they opened the door, they saw them laughing at something. She has 30 days to think what's best for her and for her family, she thought again. After an hour, Emma and Killian was about to leave. They said their goodbyes and well wishes to Robin and before leaving, Emma said something to Regina, "Think of what I said to you a while ago." And Regina just nodded.

Later that afternoon, Robin was brought to examination room again for another round of tests and Dr. Whale complimented him that he was recovering pretty fast said that he could home after two days. Hope went back to Emma and Killian's apartment again while Regina was left with Robin again.

"So you can go home in two days." She said.

"Yes. I think it's best if Hope stays with you for a while whilst I recover from the accident." He informed her.

"But Robin, you can't even properly yet. You someone to help you." She argued.

"So? I'll just hire a nurse to help me with my situation." He countered.

"Robin, you don't need private nurse. You have us. We'll help you heal. You can stay in our house." She offered him.

"As much as I want you there, I don't want to be insensitive. I know your mind is conflicted right now with the divorce. I don't wanna cause anymore confusion. If we live together again, it will just make matters more complicated. And I don't want to give Hope false hope that we'll be together again." He confessed and she felt her heart constrict with his last sentence

Regina sighed feeling defeated,"Fine. But let us help you recover from this." They both agreed that both Hope and her can help will be there during his therapy sessions.

Two days after, Robin was released from the hospital was brought to the apartment. He also hired a nurse named Will, same with him, Will is a British nurse with another degree of Phyical Therapy so he'll be extremely helpful with Robin's recovery.

Since Robin got released from the hospital, his physical recovery was steady and every time he goes back to the doctor for examination, there's a increase in recovery. Regina and Hope had been very supportive of him. The mother and daughter go to the apartment at least twice a week to have dinner and go with him and Will during his physical therapy session. It almost felt like their family was complete and bounded again. They all fell into that routine for a whole month.

Days before their court session for their divorce, they decided not to see each other but to reflect on their lives and think of what they really want because the past couple of weeks had been good for them but they did not know if it's true or just out of guilt happiness. When the night before before the hearing came, someone rang the doorbell on Robin's apartment. He looked into the peephole of the door saw Regina on the other side of it. He opened the door and asked, "Regina, what are you doing here? I thought we talked that we should not see each other before the hearing?"

Instead of answering his questions, she launched herself to him and hugged him tightly and then whispered, "I know, I know."

Robin smelled her and he smelled a bit of wine from her, then pulled away from her and said, "Come on, let's get you inside. Let's sit and tell me why are you here." They sat on the couch side by side and Robin insisted that Regina drinks a glass of water to clear her mind.

"So, why are you here and why are you drinking?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry Robin. I don't want to continue with the divorce anymore. I want you back, I want our family back. I was so stupid to ask you for that damn divorce. I should have not asked you to do that. I put you and Hope in such a mess because of my attitude. I should have been more understanding with you. Every time Hope and I talk, she always make sure that I know that she understands why we're going through a divorce but I know that she was hurting hurting very much. I know I'd hurt you as well because I threw a lot of nonsense accusations to you even though deep in my heart I know that you would not do that to me, to us. I should've not accused you of neglecting us or cheating on me with Marian because I know that you were just going home late those past few months because you want to give us a good life, especially Hope's education. When I saw that Marian was your new client, I got extremely worried and accused of you cheating not knowing that it was John handling the project for her and when I found out I still filed for the divorce. I'm so sorry Robin. Please forgive me. I love you. I can't lose you again." Regina explained and halfway through her explanation, she started sobbing. Robin was a little shocked with what Regina said. He knew that she was there to talk about their divorce but didn't expect that.

"Regina, you're drunk. As much as I want to hear more from you, I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting everything you said and about to say tonight. I'll let you sleep here, in Hope's room, and tomorrow we'll talk again of what we'll do when you're not a mess anymore, alright?" She just nodded with understanding he accompanied her to their daughter's room in the apartment.

When the morning came, Robin woke up at 7am and saw that Will was cooking for their breakfast already. He greeted him and asked him to cook for three. Will did not ask anymore why because he knew that Regina was there. When he was done cooking, he helped Robin bring the food to Hope's room where Regina was sleeping.

"Regina." He repeated calling her name until she opened her eyes.

"Have a breakfast first then we'll talk. Advil is on the nightstand. I'll be back in a while" He said walked out of the room while Regina tried to remember the reason she went there in the first place and then thought of she said to Robin the night before. She did not know if she regretted blurting everything out to Robin or not because what she had done might have hurt Robin more because she was the one who asked for the divorce from the beginning and on the other hand, Robin might be happy to her decision.

After almost 30 minutes, Robin went back to the room alone. Will went out to get Robin's pain medicines from the pharmacy. "Are you done?" He asked and she just nodded.

Robin then sat at the bottom of the bed looking to Regina and asked, "Last night, why did you come here drunk? Why did you say those things? Do you even remember the things you said?"

"I should have not drank that much but I got carried away as I contemplate the things in my mind. Before I went here last night, I was watching the home videos we recorded from our wedding, to our honeymoon, to Hope's firsts, everything. Then I saw your letters to me. Then I asked myself, what happened to us? These past year, all I can remember were our fights and I realized, it was all my fault. You remained loyal to your vow while I've been selfish when you're only goal was for the betterment of our life as a family. You've been working your ass off to give our family a more than comfortable life and in return, I suspected you of neglecting us and cheating on me without knowing the facts. I'm so sorry Robin. I can understand if you don't want me back. I've done a lot of terrible things to you and to our family." When Regina finished her explanation, Robin immediately moved closer to her and hugged her tightly and then they both cried and sought comfort from each other.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those things. I don't want anything more than to have our family back. I've missed you, my love. We'll go to the court today to call off the divorce then we'll go back to the house. We'll start something new, we'll have our fresh start. If you want to, I'll pass Marian's project to my friend that owns another construction firm. Tell me, what you want me to do. I don't want to lose you again, Regina. I love you." He said looking through Regina's big brown eyes.

"We'll have our fresh start. And no, don't drop Marian's project, she's just part of your past, I should have trusted you in the first place. There's just one thing I want from you, your time. I realized that time was the main reason for our fights lately. The company is doing well, let your men do their jobs. You don't to be there always to guide them. I love you too, Robin. Again, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She also said that while into his ocean blue eyes.

After their talk, Regina went back to their house and prepared for their court appearance. They drove there separately but walked in hand-in-hand. Of course they talked to their lawyers first and they informed Judge Lucas that they will not continue with the divorce and the old judge was so happy because she knew them since they were just boyfriend and girlfriend of each other, they've had a couple of dates in her diner, she'd seen their love blossomed like a flower during spring. After the court session, they went back to the house and informed their daughter that they were back together and Hope was so happy. She could not believe it because after a year of arguments, they found their way back to each other.

...

_6 months after_

Regina woke up in her hotel room. She hopped out of the bed and went to the bathroom. She heard someone knocking on the door and when she opened it, it was Emma and Hope, grinning like idiots and Regina rolled her and let them in. Hope asked, "How are you feeling, mom?"

"Honestly, I'm nervous but at the same time, excited." Regina said.

"I'm so happy for you Regina. Now, get ready. We'll leave while you take your bath and we'll ready get as well. We'll be back after an hour to work on your hair and make-up." Emma said and then she and Hope left Regina's room whilst Regina stepped inside the bathroom again and took a bath.

On the other room, Robin woke up early as well. He has the same routine as Regina and same with Regina, he heard someone knocking on the door. It was Killian, John, and Will. Will stayed close to him even after his physical therapy sessions and became a new member of his small circle of friends.

"Are you ready for today, mate?" Killian asked.

"Definitely. I can't wait to see her. I'm very excited right now, I hope I won't pee my pants with excitement." Robin joked.

They also left Robin to get ready and for them to get ready as well. Robin wore a very sophisticated button down shirt, together with a perfectly fitted black evening jacket and trousers, accessorized with a black bow tie and silver cuff links and paired with black leather shoes. His friends wore a something similar to his but without the jacket, bow tie and cuff links.

Inside Regina's room, after 40 minutes, she's finally done with her bath and sat on the vanity chair facing the vanity mirror to dry her hair. Exactly after one hour, Emma and Hope came to her room again, already dressed but without hair and make up.

"Alright, let's get you into this beautiful dress." Emma said, pointing on the dress laid down on the bed. It was a simple floor-length white dress that hugs Regina's curves. After putting it on, Emma began doing her make-up and hope styled her hair. After working on Regina, they worked on themselves.

Emma asked Regina, "Are you ready?" Regina smiled and nodded to her. They went out of the room and headed to the hall.

The gentlemen, after preparing headed to the small ballroom hall of the hotel together with Robin. They patiently waited in there and after 20 minutes, the double wooden door of the ballroom opened, Hope walked first and then Emma, and finally there was Regina in her simple yet beautiful white dress, looking like an angel sent from up above for Robin to love. Robin just stared at her in awe whilst Regina walks down the aisle. When Regina reached the other end, where Robin was waiting for her, he whispered to her ear, "You look so stunning, my Queen." And she whispered back, "You're not so bad yourself." And smirked at him.

Together, they faced moved to the middle and Friar Tuck began the ceremony, "Today we are gathered here, in front of the Lord, to witness Robin and Regina's renewal of vows. Without waiting any longer, Regina you may now proceed."

"Robin, I can't thank you enough for loving me so much. Almost two years ago, I asked for a divorce, I've accused of many things you are not, but still you chose to fight for me, to fight for our family. I thank the Lord every waking time and before sleeping for giving you to me. Thank you for understanding and your patience towards me because I know I'm the easiest person to get along with. Opposites definitely attract. We may have our differences, but one thing is similar to us, our love for each other. I promise to you that I will keep holding on to us no matter how big storm will be. I can't lose you again. Thank you for everything, my soulmate. I love you."

And Robin followed her, "Regina, my love, first of all, I want to say that I love you very much, with every inch of my soul. These past two years have not been easy for us, because of the fights, the divorce, and my accident but I still thank God for those struggles because they made me realize how much I love and how much important you are to me, how much important our family is to me, that I should put you first before anything. Our marriage is not perfect but together, we could make it perfect for us. I promise to you that I will keep loving you and holding onto you no matter what happens. You and Hope will be my number one priority. I will remind you everyday how much beautiful you are even though your hair is turning gray, will hold you when you can't walk straight with poise and composure of a queen anymore, and kiss you even though you don't have your perfectly white teeth anymore. I don't want anything in the world but to grow old with you. I love you, my love, my Queen, my soulmate."

After they said their vows, Friar Tuck said that they could put their new rings already and told Robin to kiss her. The attendees was bowling with tears and laughing at some point of Robin's vow to her. He sure was a romantic sap. They went back to their rooms while the coordinators rearranged the ballroom to set up chairs and tables and cleared the dance floor. More and more guests attended including Judge Lucas who was so thrilled when she found out they will renew their vows.

After an hour and a half, they went back to the ballroom to start the party. Robin and Regina thanked their guests for coming and they danced until their feet hurt already. By around 10 in the evening, they bid their goodbyes, thanked their guests again, and informed them that the bar is open until 12 midnight and to enjoy themselves while they enjoy their private evening and everyone laughed with that statement.

Robin whispered to her, "Ready for more action, Regina?" Regina shivered and said, "I was born ready." And he laughed and carried her to their new room in the hotel. The night was full of passionate kissing and love making.

Before they fell asleep, Robin whispered something to her again, "I'm with you, always." And pulled him closer and kissed him passionately and after she said, "Always."

FIN


End file.
